


Space Texts

by inanis_mortem



Series: BokuAka Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: BokuAka Week Day Six:Prompt: FutureSummary:Message from Kou: keiji, how’s space?Message from Kou: keiji, send me pics!Message from Kou: don’t crash any fighters!





	

**Message from Kou:** _keiji, how's space?_

 **Message from Kou:** _keiji, send me pics!_

 **Message from Kou:** _don't crash any fighters!_

Keiji smiled fondly as he checked his messages, yawning as he climbed into bed.

Gazing out of his window, he glanced at Earth before replying.

 **Message to Kou** : _It is pleasant so far, zero gravity is somewhat useful when we leave the base._

**Message to Kou:** _image attached_

**Message to Kou:** _I assure you I am competently trained to fly a fighter._

He opened up a report he needed to finish while waiting for Koutarou to respond.

It didn't take long.

 **Message from Kou:** _that's a really good picture, Keiji!_

 **Message from Kou:** _you're so good at everything you do!_

Keiji blushed, slapping hand over his face even though there was no one else in the room.

 **Message to Kou:** _Thank you, Koutarou._

Koutarou was quick to respond, the message popping up faster than Keiji could ever type.

 **Message from Kou:** _you must be tired since you just got there because there's also jet lag to deal with!_

Keiji blinked slowly, his heart warming for some odd reason.

**Message to Kou:** _How did you know?_

The reply was instant.

 **Message from Kou:** _i've been in space too, keiji!_

 **Message from Kou:** _it's not a pleasant first few days, so get some rest and when you feel better, message me!_

 **Message from Kou:** _you need to sleep!_

 **Message to Kou:** _Of course, thank you._

 **Message to Kou:** S _tay well, Kou._

 **Message to Kou:** _You should sleep too now._

**Message to Kou:** _Actually, isn't it rather late for you?_

Koutarou typed nothing for a few minutes which prompted Keiji to send another message.

 **Message to Kou:** _Are you up past your bed time?_

 **Message from Kou:** _AKAAAAAASHIIIIII!!!_

* * *

 

 **Message to Kou** : _image attached_

 **Message to Kou** : _It's beautiful up here._

**Message to Kou:** _I wish you were up here with me to see it._

**Message from Kou:** _WHOAAAAAAAA!_

Keiji could imagine Koutarou yelling happily and he smiled absently, his fork slipping out of his hand.

"Someone's happy," Testurou chirped, snapping Keiji out of his trance.

Keiji shot him a indifferent stare, bending down to pick up his fork.

"None of your business," he finally said coolly.

Tetsurou laughed, strutting off and slinging his arm around an unsuspecting Kozume, nearly knocking Kozume's lunch out of his hands.

Keiji went back to his messages.

 **Message from Kou:** _it's really pretty!_

 **Message from Kou:** _and beautiful!_

Keiji smiled again, nodding a hello to Koushi and Daichi who sat down across from him.

 **Message from Kou:** _but not as pretty and beautiful as you!_

 **Message from Kou:** _because you're the prettiest and most beautiful person in the world!_

Keiji choked on his water, quickly bending over to wipe the water off his shirt while Daichi rushed over to gently pat his back, lips curling into a fond smile as he spotted the last message. Koushi smirked evilly as he read the message, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

"Cute," he commented, handing Keiji another napkin. "Well," he continued, gesturing to the screen. "Maybe thank him?"

Keiji bit back a snarky comeback.

 **Message to Kou:** _Thank you, Kou, but I don't think that's true._

**Message from Kou:** _IT IS_

**Message from Kou:** _image attached_

**Message from Kou:** _image attached_

**Message from Kou:** _image attached_

 **Message from Kou:** _SEE!!!_

"Oh my god!" a small voice squeaked out and Keiji turned his head to see Hitoka shyly peeking at the messages. "That's so sweet! And I have to agree with him!"

Tadashi nodded, examining the photos with interest, something akin to awe in his eyes.

"You do look very good in them, Akaashi-san. Bokuto-san is an extremely skilled photographer. I wish I could take better photos of Hitoka," he murmured sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Hitoka hit Tadashi gently. "Nonsense!" she declared. "I like the photos you take of me! At least you haven't completely cut off the head off of me yet, like I did to you." Tadashi chuckled, linking arms with her as they walked off.

Koushi elbowed Daichi. "Take notes, Sawamura," he sang in a tone that made it unclear whether he was joking or wholly serious and it seemed that Daichi wasn't sure either.

" _Sugawara_ ," Daichi whined, steering Koushi away.

When everyone had left, Keiji took another look at the pictures.

A picture of himself under a sakura tree, staring up at the sky with cherry petals whipping around him, his red scarf pulled up to his nose while he held a cup of tea, hair a complete mess, red on his cheeks, a combination of him blushing and the cold, wearing Bokuto's favourite jacket that was just a little too big for him.

A slightly blurry, presumably hastily snapped picture of Keiji playing on the beach with one of Koutarou's younger sisters, waist deep in water with water dripping off his dark curls, steel eyes light and full of laughter as he laughed, trying to shield himself from the water Koutarou's sister was splashing at him.

A selfie that had both of them lying in bed, morning light casting the shadows of the blinds across them, one of Keiji's eyes just barely open, cloudy steel blue peeping through the slit, mouth open in mid yawn, one hand on his forehead, the other on his chest, Koutarou's golden eyes sparkling with happiness as he pecked Keiji's cheek, one hand combing through Keiji's hair.

Keiji lingered on the last photo, unwilling to close it just yet, a strange feeling balling in his stomach.

He couldn't quite put it in words but he kept looking at Koutarou, a melancholy feeling settling over him.

His hands moved on their own accord as he messaged Koutarou.

 **Message to Kou:** _I miss you._

 **Message to Kou:** _A lot._

He didn't type more, couldn't type more.

 **Message from Kou:** _me too!_

**Message from Kou:** _i can't wait to see you again!_

Keiji smiled shakily.

**Message to Kou:** _I can't either._

* * *

That night as he climbed into bed, his communicator lit up.

 **Message from Kou:** _video attached_

 **Message from Kou:** _fukuro says hi!_

Keiji watched the video of their dog wildly barking, her large black and white form bounding around the familiar apartment he hadn't seen in months, occasionally nipping at Tobio's pant leg, eagerly showering doggy kisses on Shouyou's face.

She then pounced towards the camera, which turned around to show her sitting on Koutarou's lap even though she had grown too large to be a lapdog anymore.

 _"Say hi to Keiji!"_ Koutarou laughed, scratching her ears.

She barked once, as if really greeting Keiji through the camera before jumping forward again, knocking it out of Koutarou's hand.

In the background, Keiji could hear Shouyou yelling, _"Fukuro, no! Tobio, keep the food away from her!"_

The video spun as Koutarou picked up the camera, the camera focusing on Koutarou's face for a moment as he beamed widely.

 _"Hi Keiji!"_ he exclaimed. _"I have to go rescue Tobio and Shouyou-"_ the screaming had definitely increased in intensity, _"-but I hope you're well!"_

The video ended with Koutarou still smiling.

Keiji put down his communicator, staring out his window, down at Earth.

The homesickness punched him hard.

He missed Koutarou, so, so much.

Missed hearing his voice, seeing him, talking to him.

Missed his ridiculously strong hugs, his adorable attempts of making food, his little pout when Fukurou refused to give the ball back to him.

Missed curling into Koutarou's warm chest on a day off, the familiar smell of Koutarou's shampoo, the late night walks in the neighbourhood when Keiji couldn't sleep.

Keiji wept.

* * *

 

"December!" Hitoka exclaimed as she greeted Keiji and Tetsurou, who had just come back from a regular patrol. "Isn't it almost you birthday, Akaashi-san?"

"It is," Keiji confirmed quietly, handing her his flight log.

"Will you be going home to spend time with Bokuto-san?" Tadashi inquired innocently, checking over Kuroo's flight log.

"No." Keiji winced when his voice cracked, swallowing thickly. "I won't be."

Tetsurou glanced at him, his expression slightly concerned.

"Oh." Tadashi shrunk. "I'm sorry for-"

"It's fine."

It wasn't, not really.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Koushi handed Keiji a sloppily wrapped package. "A present from me. This here," he pulled out another package, "is Daichi's."

"Thank you," Keiji set them down for later, not totally sure he wanted to find out what was in Koushi's package, the silver haired technician had a notorious reputation for gifting embarrassing objects. "Please send my thanks to Sawamura-san as well."

Koushi nodded, halting before he left the room.

"You do remember it is movie night, don't you?"

Keiji eyed Koushi warily.

"Yes."

He didn't attend the weekly movie nights regularly, but once in a while he would agree to keep Kenma company while the rest got rowdy and drunk.

"Since it's your birthday," Koushi pointed at him sternly, "you _must_ attend."

It sounded like a threat. Koushi might as well have added the 'or else,' he might have silently and Keiji certainly did.

"Of course Sugawara-san."

"Suga. Or Koushi for the hundredth time. Sugwara-san makes me sound _old._ "

"Of course Sugawara-san."

" _Akaashi-kun_."

* * *

Keiji really considered on skipping out on movie night.

He really did.

In the end, he decided it wasn't worth risking Koushi's wrath and went anyways.

"I'm here," he intoned listlessly, frowning as he saw the pitch black room. If this was a prank, he was going wage a war on Koushi and perhaps Tetsurou if he had a hand in it. "Where is-" he began.

"SURPRISE!"

Keiji blinked and staggered back, momentarily blinded and deafened by the lights and streamers. Someone had blown a horn in his ear, _of course it was Tetsurou_ and there were ribbons in his hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they collectively yelled again, making his ears ring even more as Tetsurou reenacted his previous action.

"Oh," Keiji murmured feebly, _he really was not prepared and he really needed to kill Koushi afterwards,_ "This wasn't necessary-" Tetsurou blew the horn a third time and Keiji was _ready_ to strangle Tetsurou with his bare hands. He turned halfway and-

"Surprise," a voice repeated softly, arms gently wrapping around him from behind. Keiji froze, arms and hands half outstretched towards Tetsurou who danced away with a smug smile on his face. Keiji would get him later but first...

Keiji spun around and came face to face with Koutarou.

" _Kou!_ " he cried out joyfully, his heart leaping out of his chest, tears starting to prick his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Keiji," Koutarou told him gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead. If it weren't for Tetsurou filming the whole incident and Koushi smirking at them, Keiji would have burst into tears.

"H-How? Why?" Keiji stuttered, returning the embrace tightly, still not quite believing Koutarou was here.

"Well," Tetsurou drawled. "You were sulking-"

" _I was not._ "

Tetsurou paused, rolling his eyes. "... Anyways, _you were_ , so Kozume pulled a couple of strings and voila, your boyfriend is here and everyone is happy!"

"Not everyone," Kozume interjected in a bored tone. "Someone's tired."

Keiji raised his head, craning his neck to shoot Kozume a grateful look, discreetly flipping Tetsurou the bird with one hand.

Kozume waved him off, a small smile making his way onto his face.

"So," Koushi grabbed the vodka Hitoka handed to him, a wild grin on his face. "Time to party!"

Keiji grimanced.

* * *

Keiji had been careful to not get drunk enough to not remember the night, but he did get drunk, slightly buzzed and the same went for Koutarou.

Sometime between Hitoka and Tadashi beating everyone at beer pong and Kenma drinking everyone under the table with shots, Keiji and Koutarou snuck away for a moment's reprieve.

They sat on the floor of the viewing room, watching the stars glitter in the night.

"It is beautiful," Koutarou sighed, leaning against Keiji, his hair down because the gel had worn off some time ago.

"And I'm glad I can see it with you," Keiji replied quietly, turning his head to bury it into Koutarou's shoulder.

"Still," Koutarou eased Keiji into his lap. "To me, you'll always be the prettiest and most beautiful person in the world. I'd take you over space any day!"

Kieji flushed and smiled fondly before leaning forward, accidentally bumping noses with Koutarou - it seemed like he needed to do that at least once every six times they kissed - and pressed their lips together.

_Click._

Koutarou yelped, accidentally letting go of Keiji who in turn crashed to the ground, wholly unprepared.

"Alright!" Tetsurou cheered, waving a camera triumphantly, Keiji had no idea when he had snuck in. "Koushi, we have another photo to add to 'the ones caught snogging on camera' collection!"

"Great!"

Keiji picked himself off the ground, rising up to his full height with a dangerous look on his face.

_War it was._


End file.
